15 Maja 2006
TVP 1 05:00 Moda na sukces - odc.2834 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3049); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Moda na sukces - odc.2835 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3050); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Rolnictwo na świecie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Przegląd prasy 6.15,6.45,7.15,7.45, Wiadomości-skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30,Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33, Był taki dzień 6.34,7.35 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Wyjście na zakupy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:19 Polska z bocznej drogi 08:30 Listonosz Pat i jego kot - Listonosz Pat i wystawa odc. 4 (P.P. misser the show); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1996); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Kucyki z Gwiezdnego Wzgórza, seria I - Morski kucyk 11 (Surfin sea hourse); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Budzik - Rower; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Papirus - Czerwony Nil odc. 42 (The Red Nile); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Nieustraszony (seria III) - odc. 19 (65) "Kłopot na dziesięciu kołach" (Knight rider, s III, ep. 18 "Ten Whell Trouble") kraj prod.USA (1984); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Kwadrans na kawę; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Tajemnica dzikiego szybu; serial przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:45 Kochamy polskie komedie - odc.61; teleturniej; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:10 Polska z bocznej drogi 14:25 Glob 2006; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Był taki dzień - 15 maja; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pokój 107 - odc. 8/13 - Szkoła uczuć; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Pociąg do kultury 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc.2836 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3051); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc.2837 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3052); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc.1102; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1282; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 710; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Smerfmisja cz.2 137 (Smurflings Part 2); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1984); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Teatr Telewizji - Scena Jedynki - Śmierć Rotmistrza Pileckiego; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Ryszard Bugajski; wyk.:Marek Proboszcz, Marek Kalita, Andrzej Niemirski, Jacek Rozenek, Andrzej Czernik, Gabriela Muskała, Jan Monczka, Aleksandra Konieczna, Łukasz Simlat, Agnieszka Mandat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Post scriptum - premierowy pokaz spektaklu w Los Angeles 22:00 Przeżyli, żeby powiedzieć prawdę; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Był taki dzień - 15 maja; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Wiadomości 23:05 Festiwal filmowy Jedynki - Film fabularny 00:55 Kinematograf; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Glob 2006; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Ku Klux Klan.Tajna historia - odc.2 (Ku Klux Klan.A Secret History); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1998); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Był taki dzień - 15 maja; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06.00 Złotopolscy (404): Placebo - telenowela 06.25 10 minut tylko dla siebie - magazyn 06.35 Dwójka dzieciom: Molly (8/13) - serial obyczajowy 07.05 Telezakupy 07.20 Od przedszkola do Opola: IRA - program rozrywkowy 07.50 Dwójka dzieciom: Jak to działa? (26-ost.): Wieści na odległość, czyli o telekomunikacji - serial animowany, Francja/Wielka Brytania 08.05 Detektyw w sutannie 2 (8/13): Upadły anioł - serial kryminalny 09.00 Pytanie na śniadanie 09.30 Prognoza pogody 09.35 Pytanie na śniadanie - magazyn 10.00 Panorama 10.05 Pytanie na śniadanie - magazyn 10.30 Prognoza pogody 10.35 Pytanie na śniadanie - magazyn 10.50 Panorama, Prognoza pogody 11.10 M jak miłość (336) - serial obyczajowy 11.55 10 minut tylko dla siebie - magazyn 12.10 Młode Wilki - wywiad 12.20 Telezakupy 12.40 Magazyn ligi Mistrzów 13.10 Giganty świata płazów - film dokumentalny 14.05 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna: O akcentowaniu i wymarłych kategoriach gramatycznych - program prof. Jana Miodka 14.20 Człowiek dobrej woli... - reportaż 14.40 Tylko tato (11/13): Janek - telenowela dokumentalna, Polska 2003 15.10 Gliniarz i prokurator 3 (12/26): Miłość i nienawiść - serial kryminalny 16.00 Panorama 16.20 M jak miłość (412) - serial obyczajowy 17.05 Kulisy serialu M jak miłość 17.15 Zorro (30/78) - serial przygodowy 17.55 Prognoza pogody 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Prognoza pogody 19.00 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.35 Dolina Kreatywna: Co słychać? - program publicystyczny 20.05 M jak miłość (413) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.00 Kulisy serialu M jak miłość 21.10 U fryzjera (10/13): Mój facet - serial komediowy, Polska 21.35 Kochaj mnie (145) - telenowela dokumentalna, Polska 2002 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Biznes 22.25 Sport telegram 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.45 Warto rozmawiać - talk show 00.00 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 2 (10/23) - serial kryminalny, Kanada/USA 00.45 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 2 (11/23) - serial kryminalny, Kanada/USA 01.25 Wieczór artystyczny: Wizje Europy - film dokumentalny, Dania 2004 03.45 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Lubuska 06:35 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy; program publicystyczny /stereo/ 07:00 Przegląd gospodarczy; magazyn gospodarczy /stereo/ 07:25 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje, "Aforyzmy" Ryszard Podlewski; magazyn kulturalny /stereo/ 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Telewizja na dzień dobry! 08:15 Sport - informacje lubuskie 08:30 Kurier 08:38 Kurier gospodarczy 08:40 Kurier sportowy 08:45 Prognoza pogody 08:48 Gość dnia; rozmowa /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 09:00 Magazyn majsterkowicza, odc. 26; magazyn poradnikowy /stereo/ 09:20 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje, "Oko dnia" Jonathan Caroll; magazyn kulturalny /stereo/ 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Kurier gospodarczy 09:49 Kurier sportowy 09:50 Prognoza pogody 09:55 To jest temat, Witaj w klubie; cykl reportaży /stereo/ 10:10 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje, "W potrzasku historii" Marian Guzek; magazyn kulturalny /stereo/ 10:13 Telezakupy 10:30 Kurier 10:45 Prognoza pogody 10:50 Teleplotki; program publicystyczny /stereo/ 11:15 Gość dnia; rozmowa /stereo/ 11:25 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje, "Kretowisko" Bogusław Kaczyński; magazyn kulturalny /stereo/ 11:30 Kurier 11:40 Prognoza pogody 11:45 Młodzież kontra; program publicystyczny /stereo/ 12:30 Kurier 12:40 Uwierz w dokument, "Ludzie w drodze", "Siedem kobiet w różnym wieku", odc. 12; film dokumentalny Polska 2005 /stereo/ 13:10 Chorzy na muzykę; film dokumentalny Kanada 2003 /stereo/ 13:25 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje, "Ja" Wolfgang Hilbig; magazyn kulturalny /stereo/ 13:30 Kurier 13:40 Prognoza pogody 13:45 Na skrzydłach Ikara, Orle gniazdo, odc. 6; serial dokumentalny Polska 1998 /stereo/ 14:05 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje, "Aforyzmy" Ryszard Podlewski; magazyn kulturalny /stereo/ 14:15 Przystanek praca; magazyn /stereo/ 14:30 Kurier 15:30 Kurier 15:40 Prognoza pogody 15:45 Magazyn majsterkowicza, odc. 26; magazyn poradnikowy /stereo/ 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; program publicystyczny /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Informacje lubuskie - flesz 16:50 Kwiaty i ogrody 17:10 Dzieje wieleńskiej Polonii, odc. 2; reportaż 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Dogrywka; magazyn sportowy 18:00 Informacje lubuskie 18:40 Barwy nauki; felieton 18:55 Kontrapunkt; program publicystyczny 19:30 Tajemnice, zamki, podziemia, Tajemnica krypty Bonitarów; film dokumentalny 20:00 Telekurier; cykl reportaży /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 20:30 Kurier 20:50 Studio pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia; program publicystyczny /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Informacje lubuskie 22:00 Rozmowa dnia; program publicystyczny 22:15 Marzenia utopione w... Karwieńskich Błotach?; reportaż 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Kurier sportowy 22:55 Studio pogoda 23:00 Reportaż ściśle jawny, Transakcja; cykl reportaży /stereo/ 23:15 Dziwny jest ten świat, Stalin i siedem dolarów od śmierci, odc. 9; cykl reportaży /stereo/ 23:50 Taniec do muzyki czasu, odc. 2; serial obyczajowy Wielka Brytania 1997; reż.: Alvin Rakoff; wyk: Simon Russell Beale, James Purefoy /stereo/ 01:35 Telekurier; cykl reportaży /stereo/ 02:00 Kurier 02:15 Kurier sportowy 02:20 Studio pogoda 02:25 Echa dnia; program publicystyczny /stereo/ 02:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! – magazyn muzyczny 06:45 TV market – magazyn reklamowy 07:00 Z Bożeną Dykiel na ostrzu noża 07:30 Przygody Jackie Chana – serial animowany 07:55 Miodowe lata (106) – serial komediowy 08:45 Gra w ciemno 09:45 Czarodziejki (1) – serial fantastyczny 10:45 O rety! Kabarety! – program rozrywkowy 11:15 Grasz, czy nie grasz – teleturniej 12:30 Samo życie (704) – serial obyczajowy 13:15 Miodowe lata (107) – serial komediowy 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (286) – serial obyczajowy 14:45 Chcę być piękna 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:05 Pogoda 16:10 Interwencja – cykl reportaży 16:35 Świat według Bundych (177) – serial komediowy 17:05 Gra w ciemno (154) – teleturniej 18:05 Pierwsza miłość (287) – serial obyczajowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie (705) – serial obyczajowy 20:00 Piłka nożna: Ogłoszenie składu polskiej reprezentacji piłki nożnej – Mundial 2006 21:00 Osaczeni – film sensacyjny, Wielka Brytania/USA 1999 21:55 Studio Lotto (w przerwie filmu) 23:30 Boston Public (62) – serial obyczajowy 00:30 Biznes Wydarzenia – magazyn ekonomiczny 00:55 Bumerang (382) – magazyn 01:30 Dziewczyny w bikini – program rozrywkowy 02:30 Studio sport: Magazyn sportowy 05:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 06:10 Uwaga! – kulisy sławy 06:30 Telesklep – reklama 07:10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska – dokument fabularyzowany 08:10 W-11 wydział śledczy – dokument fabularyzowany 08:50 Wykręć numer – teleturniej 10:00 Salon gier – teleturniej 10:50 Maraton uśmiechu 11:20 Detektywi – dokument fabularyzowany 11:50 Rozmowy w toku: Nie jestem Barbie! 13:00 Bez śladu (22) – serial sensacyjny 14:00 Na celowniku (9) – serial sensacyjny 15:00 Barwy grzechu (88) – telenowela 16:00 Fakty popołudniowe 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska – dokument fabularyzowany 17:15 Rozmowy w toku – talk show 18:25 Detektywi – dokument fabularyzowany 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! – magazyn 20:15 W-11 wydział śledczy – dokument fabularyzowany 20:55 Na Wspólnej (647) – serial obyczajowy 21:30 Szymon Majewski Show – program rozrywkowy 22:35 Taniec z gwiazdami – epilog – program rozrywkowy 23:10 Agencja: Na tropie hakera – program rozrywkowy 23:50 Firma – magazyn ekonomiczny 00:20 Wydanie drugie poprawione – magazyn kulturalny 00:50 Co za tydzień – magazyn kulturalny 01:15 Multikino – magazyn filmowy 01:40 Uwaga! – magazyn 02:00 Nocne igraszki – program rozrywkowy 03:00 Telesklep – reklama 03:25 Nic straconego TV 4 05.50 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.15 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.40 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 07.05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.35 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 09.05 Kachorra to ja (105) - telenowela, Argentyna 10:05 Brainsmasher - pogromca łbów - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1993 (powt.) 12.00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 13.05 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 13.50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 14.40 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 15.10 Pokemon (197) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 15.40 Szpital Księcia Alfreda (39) - serial dokumentalny, Australia 16.10 Kachorra to ja (106) - telenowela, Argentyna 17.15 Cała prawda: Niezwykłe historie zwykłych ludzi - talk show 18.15 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 19.00 Strażnik Teksasu (83) - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.00 TiVi Sekcja - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Europy 22.00 Klub filmowy Czwórki: Festiwal w Cannes - komedia, USA 2001 00.05 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 00.35 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 01.35 Biznes Wydarzenia 01.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 02.45 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 03.10 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03.35 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym stałe pozycje:6.15,6.45,7.15,7.45 Przeglad prasy,6.30,7.00,7.30 Wiadomości-skrót,6.32,7.05,7.33 Pogoda, 6.34,7.35 Był taki dzień 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:30 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Jedyneczka - /Drzwi odc. 276/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Tajemnice lasu - Las należy do nas; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Zdarzyło się - Czy to jest Kościół polski?; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:15 Mój pierwszy raz - 9; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Biografie - Kronikarz. Rzecz o Bolesławie Prusie; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1062; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Plebania - odc. 429; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:05 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Sprawa Borowiczan; reportaż 13:35 M jak miłość - odc. 344; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Benefis - Anny Seniuk; STEREO 15:20 Salon kresowy - Boża Podszewka; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Linia Specjalna - Linia specjalna; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Jedyneczka - /Drzwi odc. 276/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Tajemnice lasu - Las należy do nas; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Galicyjski smak (31); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Nowosądecki skansen; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Rewizja nadzwyczajna - Koniec sprawy Zawieyskiego; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Kościół i świat - .; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Dziwny świat kota Filemona - Sposób na twardy sen; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc.1062; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Plebania - odc. 429; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Sportowy tydzień 21:35 Boża podszewka - odc. 3; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:35 Portrecista; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:53 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Szansa na Sukces - Beata Kozidrak; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwny świat kota Filemona - Sposób na twardy sen; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc.1062; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania - odc. 429; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Sportowy tydzień 03:25 Boża podszewka - odc. 3; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:20 Portrecista; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:15 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Tychowianie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Rewizja nadzwyczajna - Koniec sprawy Zawieyskiego; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVN 7 05:25 Żarty na bok (9/36) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2000-2002 06:15 Telesklep 07:15 Aniołki z piekła rodem (2/10) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 2002 08:20 Zaklęte serce (66/135) - telenowela, Meksyk 2003 09:10 Ostry dyżur (47/48) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1995-1996 10:05 Nocny kurs (21/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2002 11:05 Telesklep 12:55 Seans filmowy - rozrywka 13:50 Żarty na bok (10/36) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2000-2002 14:45 Zaklęte serce (67/135) - telenowela, Meksyk 2003 15:35 Studenciaki (5/17) - serial komediowy, USA 2001 16:10 Świat według Dzikich (1/19) - serial komediowy, USA 2004 16:40 Alf (9/100) - serial komediowy, USA 1986 17:10 Ostry dyżur 2 (48/48) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1995-1996 18:10 Nocny kurs (22/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2002 19:10 Świat według Dzikich (2/19) - serial komediowy, USA 2004 19:40 Alf (10/100) - serial komediowy, USA 1986 20:10 Brygada ratunkowa 5 (8/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2003 21:10 Pracująca mama - film obyczajowy, USA 1994 23:10 Regulamin zabijania - film sensacyjny, USA/Kanada/W. Brytania/Niemcy 2000 01:45 Studenciaki (5/17) - serial komediowy, USA 2001 02:15 Na osi 02:45 Telesklep TVP Kultura 13:00 Program dnia 13:05 Kino krótkich filmów: Jak Kozacy w hokeja grali - film animowany, Ukraina 1995 13:20 Historia jednej znajomości - film dokumentalny 14:15 Ewa Demarczyk recital - koncert 14:45 Przewodnik (40/69) - magazyn kulturalny 14:50 Cyrk - komedia, ZSRR 1936 16:20 Tygodnik kulturalny (37) - magazyn kulturalny 17:00 Przewodnik (40/69) - magazyn kulturalny 17:05 Jerzy Stempowski - film dokumentalny 17:45 Studio Kultura (1) - magazyn kulturalny 17:50 Potęga smaku (1) - film dokumentalny 18:35 Studio Kultura (2) - magazyn kulturalny 18:50 Listy naszych czytelników - film obyczajowy, Polska 1974 19:10 Potęga smaku (2) - film dokumentalny 20:00 Studio kultura Informacje - magazyn kulturalny 20:15 Studio kultura Rozmowy - rozmowa 20:55 Studio Kultura (3) - magazyn kulturalny 21:00 Żart - tragikomedia, Czechosłowacja 1969 22:15 Studio Kultura (4) - magazyn kulturalny 22:20 Amulety i definicje, czyli szkice do portretu Jerzego Ficowskiego - film dokumentalny 23:05 U wrót doliny - recital 23:30 Strefa alternatywna: Kobieta Łazarz - film krótkometrażowy, Wielka Brytania 1991 23:55 Strefa alternatywna: Komix (106/117) - program artystyczny 00:00 Strefa alternatywna: Voo Voo nie do Poznania - koncert 01:00 Zakończenie dnia Canal + 07:05 Łapu capu 07:15 Nie przegap 07:25 Diabelski młyn 08:00 Odessa... Odessa! – film dokumentalny 09:45 Wimbledon – dramat obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania/Francja 2004 11:25 Uczta Baltazara – film sensacyjny, Polska 1954 13:10 Rollercoaster – thriller, USA 1977 15:15 Zebra z klasą – film dla dzieci, USA/RPA 2005 17:05 Królowa drzew – film dokumentalny 18:05 Żona Gillesa – melodramat, Belgia/Francja 2004 20:00 Diabelski młyn 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu capu 20:50 Minisport + 21:00 Premiera: Piękno po francusku – film dokumentalny 22:15 Łapu capu ekstra 23:00 Premiera: Bękarty diabła – horror, USA/Niemcy 2005 00:55 Kinsey – film obyczajowy, USA/Niemcy 2004 02:55 Drzwi w podłodze – dramat obyczajowy, USA 2004 HBO 06:30 Wenus w mundurze – komedia, USA 2002 08:20 Na trapezie – dramat, Austria/Luksemburg/Niemcy 2005 10:00 Queen – koncert 2005 11:00 Pociąg – dramat, Chiny/Honkong 2002 12:30 Liga najgłupszych dżentelmenów – komedia, Hiszpania 2003 14:15 Donald Trump – historia nieautoryzowana – film biograficzny, USA 2005 15:40 Lis na trzech łapach – film dla młodzieży, Włochy 2001 17:10 Na planie 17:40 Światła sceny – film obyczajowy, USA 2000 19:35 Premiera: Mąż doskonały – dramat, USA 2004 21:00 Barbershop II: Z powrotem w interesie – komedia, USA 2004 22:45 Święta dziewczyna – dramat, Argentyna/Hiszpania/Włochy 2004 00:25 Cold Creek Manor – thriller, USA 2003 02:25 Zły Mikołaj – komedia, USA/Niemcy 2003 Canal + Film 08:30 Ostatni taniec - film obyczajowy 10:10 Deser Stara kobieta z żółtymi zębami - film krótkometrażowy 10:20 Skazany na wolno¶ć - dramat kryminalny 12:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 12:35 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Kanał Z - filmowa obsesja - film dokumentalny 15:00 Wstrz±sy - film SF 16:35 Reakcja łańcuchowa - thriller 18:30 Diana Krall - koncert w Montrealu 19:30 Aktualno¶ci filmowe - magazyn filmowy 20:00 Eurotrip - komedia 21:30 Małe jest piękne - komediodramat 23:00 Show - film sensacyjny 01:05 Bękarty diabła - horror 02:55 Bestia - film sensacyjny 04:25 Paragraf 46 - film SF Ale Kino! 08:00 20 000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi - film przygodowy 10:15 Błękitny Grom - film sensacyjny 12:10 Znik±d donik±d - film wojenny 13:45 Tajemnicze przygody Tomcia Palucha - film animowany 14:55 Wymazane z pamięci - thriller 16:30 Dreszcze - film psychologiczny 18:25 Samba Traore - film obyczajowy 20:00 ale klasyczne! Tron we krwi - dramat kostiumowy 21:55 Ostatni seans! Bez skazy - dramat obyczajowy 23:55 Human Traffic - film obyczajowy 01:40 Miejskie dreszczowce - Jak muchy do miodu - film krótkometrażowy 02:00 Ludzie z poci±gu - dramat wojenny BBC Prime 05:30 Legenda o zagubionych kluczach - serial fantasy 06:00 Susanne - kurs języka niemieckiego 06:20 El Nombre - serial animowany 06:25 Hallo Aus Berlin - kurs języka niemieckiego dla młodzieży 06:40 Le Cafe Des Reves - kurs języka francuskiego 07:00 Balamory - program dla dzieci 07:20 Teletubisie - serial animowany 07:45 M±drale - program dla dzieci 08:00 Fimbles - program dla dzieci 08:20 Kapitan Abercromby - program dla dzieci 08:35 Zagrożenie - program dla dzieci 09:00 Kupić, nie kupić - program dla hobbystów 09:45 Inwazja na ogród - program ogrodniczy 10:15 Search - kurs języka angielskiego 10:45 Czas na bajeczki - serial animowany 10:55 Komputerowe podróże - program dla dzieci 11:15 Najsłabsze ogniwo - teleturniej 12:00 Z krwi i ko¶ci - serial obyczajowy 13:00 Zawsze otwarte - serial komediowy 13:30 Szlachetnie urodzona - serial komediowy 14:00 Park zwierzęcy - program przyrodniczy 15:00 Balamory - program dla dzieci 15:20 Teletubisie - serial animowany 15:45 M±drale - program dla dzieci 16:00 Fimbles - program dla dzieci 16:20 Kapitan Abercromby - program dla dzieci 16:35 Zagrożenie - program dla dzieci 17:00 Co by tu zmienić? - magazyn poradnikowy 17:30 Zrób na tym pieni±dze - magazyn dla kolekcjonerów 18:15 Ucieczka na wie¶ - magazyn poradnikowy 19:00 Lekarze - serial obyczajowy 19:30 EastEnders - serial komediowy 20:00 Jak sprzedać dom za milion? - reality show 21:00 Milcz±cy ¶wiadek - serial kryminalny 22:40 Wieczni chłopcy - serial obyczajowy 23:10 Siedem cudów uprzemysłowionego ¶wiata - program ekonomiczny 00:00 Pogotowie - serial obyczajowy 01:00 Misja kosmiczna Cassini - program popularnonaukowy 02:00 Ludzie niezwykli: Fobie - film dokumentalny 03:00 Odkrywanie nauki - program popularnonaukowy 04:00 Własny biznes - program poradnikowy 05:00 Search - kurs języka angielskiego 05:15 Look Ahead - kurs języka angielskiego dla młodzieży i dorosłych Cartoon Network/TCM 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Toonami Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 07:25 Toonami Teen Titans - serial animowany 07:50 Atomowa Betty - serial animowany 08:15 Pet Alien - serial animowany 08:40 Mucha Lucha - serial animowany 09:05 BliĽniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmy¶lonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 BliĽniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmy¶lonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 16:00 Pet Alien - serial animowany 16:25 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 16:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 17:15 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 17:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 18:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 19:00 Toonami B-Daman - serial animowany 19:25 Toonami Transformers: Cybertron - serial animowany 19:50 Toonami X-Men: Ewolucja - serial animowany 20:15 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 20:35 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 21:00 Haiti - wyspa przeklęta - melodramat 23:30 Scaramouche - film przygodowy 01:25 Ostatnia podróż - dramat katastroficzny 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:30 Mroczni i Ľli - serial animowany 03:55 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Szpieg - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 07:00 Wielkie operacje SAS: Narodziny SAS - serial dokumentalny 07:30 ¦ladami poległych: Ypres, 1914 rok - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Usuwanie bomb - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Ray Mears i sztuka przetrwania w dziczy: Afrykańskie obozowisko - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Wielki zderzacz cz±stek - Genewa - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Amerykański chopper: Wy¶cigowy pojazd - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Szpieg - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 13:00 Wielkie operacje SAS: Narodziny SAS - serial dokumentalny 13:30 ¦ladami poległych: Ypres, 1914 rok - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Usuwanie bomb - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 16:00 Superjazda: Jazda wieczoru - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Strażacy - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 18:00 Największe z największych: Najdłuższe podwodne ruroci±gi na ¶wiecie - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Astronauta z dynastii Ming - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Amerykański chopper: Maszyna dla strażaków - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Godzina zero: Katastrofa w Czarnobylu - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Prawdziwy kod Leonarda da Vinci - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 23:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Mustang '65 - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 00:00 Doktor G - lekarz s±dowy: Cykl życia i ¶mierci - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Most nad Cie¶nin± Beringa 02:00 Superjazda: Amatorzy driftingu - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Ray Mears i sztuka przetrwania w dziczy: Afrykańskie safari - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Największe z największych: Najdłuższe podwodne ruroci±gi na ¶wiecie - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Amerykański chopper: Maszyna dla strażaków - serial dokumentalny Eurosport 08:30 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa ¦wiata Grand Prix Chin - wy¶cig w klasie MotoGP 09:30 Weekend w sportach motorowych - magazyn sportowy 10:00 Żużel Grand Prix Polski 11:00 Piłka nożna Klasyka Ligi Mistrzów - FC Barcelona 12:00 Piłka nożna Liga Mistrzów 13:00 Football Gillette Series - magazyn piłkarski 13:30 World Cup Season - magazyn piłkarski 14:00 World Cup Season: Legendy: Michel Platini - magazyn piłkarski 15:00 Kolarstwo Giro d'Italia - 9. etap: Francavilla al Mare - Termoli 17:30 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 18:30 Piłka nożna Turniej drużyn do lat 21 w Tulonie (Francja): Mecz Chiny - Czechy 20:15 World Cup Season - magazyn piłkarski 20:30 Piłka nożna Turniej drużyn do lat 21 w Tulonie (Francja): Mecz Argentyna - Portugalia 22:15 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 23:15 Piłka nożna Liga Mistrzów 00:15 Watts - magazyn sportowy 00:45 Gooooal! - magazyn piłkarski 01:00 Football Gillette Series - magazyn piłkarski HBO 2 06:30 Chłopięca przyjaĽń - film familijny 08:10 Syn panny młodej - komediodramat 10:15 Domowy front - serial komediowy odc. 15 10:40 Grind - komedia 12:25 Dzieciaki w Egipcie - komedia 13:45 Ike: Odliczanie do inwazji - dramat wojenny 15:15 Jack Błyskawica - western komediowy 16:50 50 pierwszych randek - komedia romantyczna 18:30 Gwiezdne wrota 7 - serial SF odc. 13 19:15 Gwiezdne wrota 7 - serial SF odc. 14 20:00 HBO na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 143 20:30 Szczę¶liwego Nowego Jorku - komediodramat 22:05 Rzym - serial historyczny odc. 12 22:50 Wzgórze nadziei - melodramat 01:20 Adaptacja - komediodramat 03:15 Przerwać serię - komedia kryminalna 04:50 Ike: Odliczanie do inwazji - dramat wojenny Jetix 06:00 Dzieciaki z klasy 402 - serial animowany 06:25 Wy¶cigi NASCAR - serial animowany 06:50 Jerry i paczka - serial animowany 07:15 MegaMan NT Warrior - serial animowany 07:40 Sonic X - serial animowany 08:05 A.T.O.M. Alpha Teens On Machines - serial animowany 08:30 Rodzina Tofu - serial animowany 08:55 Power Rangers Dino Thunder - serial przygodowy 09:20 Power Rangers Dino Thunder - serial przygodowy 09:40 Dzieciaki z klasy 402 - serial animowany 10:00 ¦wiat według Ludwiczka - serial animowany 10:25 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! - serial animowany 10:40 W.I.T.C.H. - serial animowany 11:05 W.I.T.C.H. - serial animowany 11:30 Odlotowe agentki - serial animowany 11:50 Odlotowe agentki - serial animowany 12:15 Sonic X - serial animowany 12:40 Ach, ten Andy! - serial animowany 13:05 Ach, ten Andy! - serial animowany 13:30 Jerry i paczka - serial animowany 13:50 Dzieciaki z klasy 402 - serial animowany 14:15 MegaMan NT Warrior - serial animowany 14:35 ¦wiat według Ludwiczka - serial animowany 15:00 Pucca - serial animowany 15:10 A.T.O.M. Alpha Teens On Machines - serial animowany 15:35 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! - serial animowany 16:00 Rodzina Tofu - serial animowany 16:25 Sonic X - serial animowany 16:50 W.I.T.C.H. - serial animowany 17:10 W.I.T.C.H. - serial animowany 17:30 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey - serial przygodowy 17:55 Odlotowe agentki - serial animowany 18:20 Odlotowe agentki - serial animowany 18:40 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! - serial animowany 19:00 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - serial animowany 19:25 A.T.O.M. Alpha Teens On Machines - serial animowany 19:50 Król szamanów - serial animowany 20:10 Król szamanów - serial animowany 20:35 Spiderman - serial animowany 21:00 Spiderman - serial animowany 21:20 X-Men - serial animowany 21:45 X-Men - serial animowany 22:05 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! - serial animowany 22:30 Wy¶cigi NASCAR - serial animowany 22:50 Incredible Hulk - serial animowany 23:15 M.A.S.K. - serial animowany 23:35 Shin-Chan - serial animowany Zig Zap 06:00 Jakub Jakub 2: Jakub Jakub i antyczny złodziej głosu - serial animowany odc. 4 06:25 Gruby pies Mendoza: Sprzedawać, sprzedawać, sprzedawać - serial animowany odc. 19 06:50 Ziemniak, ostatnie starcie: Rycerz Żabusia/Żabie figle - serial animowany odc. 34 07:00 Maqlatura - program dla młodzieży 07:10 Szał na Amandę - serial komediowy odc. 5 07:40 Trans sport - program dla nastolatków 08:05 Wielka płyta - program dla nastolatków 08:30 Krewni i znajomi królika - program dla nastolatków 08:55 ¦wiat nonsensów u Stevensów: Sprawa Tomasa Gribalskiego - serial familijny odc. 18 09:20 Martin Tajemniczy 2: Noc stracha na wróble - serial animowany odc. 12 09:45 Kosmiczni ¦cigacze - serial animowany odc. 26 10:10 Wybraniec smoka: Wybór - serial animowany 10:35 Kod Lyoko: Mi¶ Gozilla - serial animowany odc. 1 11:00 Maqlatura - program dla młodzieży 11:10 Jakub Jakub 2 - serial animowany odc. 5 11:35 Gruby pies Mendoza: Zatopieni bohaterowie - serial animowany odc. 20 12:05 Ziemniak, ostatnie starcie: Rycerz z Nothingham/Bohaterzy atakuj± - serial animowany odc. 35 12:15 Krewni i znajomi królika - program dla nastolatków 12:30 ¦wiat nonsensów u Stevensów: Afera Rengate - serial familijny odc. 19 13:00 6 w pracy 3: Pogrzeb rybki - serial animowany odc. 4 13:30 Dziewczyny i miło¶ć: Moje wielkie kłamstwo - serial obyczajowy odc. 1 14:00 Radiostacja Roscoe 2: Trzymam z Kupidynem - serial komediowy odc. 8 14:30 ¦wiat nonsensów u Stevensów: Muzyczna gor±czka - serial familijny odc. 20 15:00 Maqlatura - program dla młodzieży 15:10 Klub Winx 2: Czas prawdy - serial animowany odc. 23 15:35 Sabrina: Szkolny duch - serial animowany odc. 3 16:00 Sabrina: Maskotka nauczyciela - serial animowany odc. 4 16:25 Po prostu Jamie: Toń lub płyń/Dwie imprezy, jedna Jamie - serial animowany odc. 4 16:55 Martin Tajemniczy 2: Dzień cieni - serial animowany odc. 13 17:20 Kosmiczni ¦cigacze - serial animowany odc. 13 17:45 Wybraniec smoka: Wybór - serial animowany 18:10 Kod Lyoko: Uwierzę, jak zobaczę - serial animowany odc. 2 18:35 6 w pracy 3: Edukacja Whyatta - serial animowany odc. 5 19:00 Maqlatura - program dla młodzieży 19:10 Wielka płyta - program dla nastolatków 19:35 Dziewczyny i miło¶ć: Robię się krn±brna - serial obyczajowy odc. 2 20:00 Radiostacja Roscoe 2: Masz wiadomo¶ć - serial komediowy odc. 9 20:30 Szał na Amandę - serial komediowy odc. 4 MiniMini 06:00 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 53 06:10 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 54 06:20 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 55 06:30 Rupert - serial animowany odc. 24 06:55 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 53 07:05 Olinek Okr±glinek - serial animowany odc. 27 07:30 Witaj, Franklin - serial animowany odc. 20 07:55 Pingu - serial animowany odc. 73 08:00 Noddy - serial animowany odc. 76 08:10 Powiedz to z Noddym - kurs języka angielskiego dla dzieci 08:15 Kasztaniaki - serial animowany odc. 4 08:25 Pingu - serial animowany odc. 90, 91 08:35 Przygody Błękitnego Rycerzyka - serial animowany odc. 2 08:45 Reksio - serial animowany odc. 28 09:00 Mali odkrywcy - serial animowany odc. 45 09:05 Listonosz Pat - serial animowany odc. 52 09:20 Czerwony traktorek - serial animowany odc. 26 09:30 ¦wiat Allegry - serial animowany odc. 14 10:00 ¦wiat Elmo - serial animowany odc. 32 10:15 Bawmy się, Sezamku - serial animowany odc. 31 10:40 Globtroter Grover - serial animowany odc. 1 10:45 Sesame English - serial animowany odc. 40 11:00 Noddy - serial animowany odc. 75 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym - kurs języka angielskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Kasztaniaki - serial animowany odc. 3 11:25 Pingu - serial animowany odc. 88, 89 11:35 Przygody Błękitnego Rycerzyka - serial animowany odc. 1 11:45 Reksio - serial animowany odc. 27 12:00 Podróże Kapitana Klipera - serial animowany odc. 7 12:10 Małe zoo Lucy - serial animowany odc. 3 12:25 Tabaluga - serial animowany odc. 3 12:45 Tęczowe rybki - serial animowany odc. 34 13:00 Pszczółka Maja - serial animowany odc. 29 13:25 Pszczółka Maja - serial animowany odc. 30 13:50 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany odc. 17 14:00 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 50 14:10 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 51 14:20 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 52 14:30 Rupert - serial animowany odc. 23 14:55 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 52 15:05 Olinek Okr±glinek - serial animowany odc. 26 15:30 Witaj, Franklin - serial animowany odc. 19 15:55 Pingu - serial animowany odc. 72 16:00 Mali odkrywcy - serial animowany odc. 44 16:05 Listonosz Pat - serial animowany odc. 51 16:20 Czerwony traktorek - serial animowany odc. 25 16:30 ¦wiat Allegry - serial animowany odc. 13 17:00 ¦wiat Elmo - serial animowany odc. 31 17:15 Bawmy się, Sezamku - serial animowany odc. 30 17:40 Globtroter Grover - serial animowany odc. 30 17:45 Sesame English - serial animowany odc. 39 18:00 Podróże Kapitana Klipera - serial animowany odc. 6 18:10 Małe zoo Lucy - serial animowany odc. 2 18:25 Tabaluga - serial animowany odc. 2 18:45 Tęczowe rybki - serial animowany odc. 33 19:00 Pszczółka Maja - serial animowany odc. 27 19:25 Pszczółka Maja - serial animowany odc. 28 19:50 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany odc. 16 MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry pocz±tek dnia 07:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 08:00 Starter - klipy na dobry pocz±tek dnia 09:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 09:02 MTV kofeina - energetyzuj±ce teledyski 12:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 12:02 The Ashlee Simpson Show - program autorski 12:30 Nowożeńcy - za kulisami stanu małżeńskiego 13:00 My Own - show randkowe 13:30 MTV Dismissed - randka w ciemno 14:00 MTV Energy - najlepsze teledyski 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:25 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 15:30 Klasa MTV - z kamer± w szkolnych murach 16:00 Ryki z bryki - ukryta kamera w samochodzie 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testuj± kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 The Real World - reality show 18:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 18:02 Road Rules - MTV w podróży 18:30 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 19:00 W rytmie MTV - szkoła tańca 19:30 Mono - kultura ulicy w pigułce 19:32 100% MTV - dawka prawdziwej muzy 20:00 Load - MTV na wapie 20:02 Kontra - bitwa na teledyski 21:00 Rap pakamera - magazyn hiphopowy 22:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 22:02 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 22:30 Zakład - ile zrobisz dla kasy? 23:00 Barrio 19 - kultura ulicy 23:30 MTV Live - koncert 00:00 Bezsenno¶ć z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków VH1 Polska 06:00 Espresso - pobudzaj±cy miks teledysków 10:00 VH1 Greatest Hits - oldies but goldies w wydaniu polskim i zagranicznym 11:00 Za kulisami teledysku: "The world is not enough' Garbage - jak się kręci teledyski 11:30 W domu u... - z wizyt± u gwiazd 12:00 Best of Charts - hity z pierwszych miejsc przebojów 13:00 So 80's - największe hity sprzed 20 lat 13:30 Smells Like 90's - przeboje ery grange'u 14:00 3 z 1 - trzy teledyski jednego wykonawcy 14:15 VH1 Hits - hity dekady 16:00 Twoja muzyka, twoja lista - na życzenie 17:00 Na temat - klipy z kluczem 18:00 Best of Charts - hity z pierwszych miejsc przebojów 19:00 Smells Like 90's - przeboje ery grange'u 19:30 All Access: Na zawsze młodzi - za kulisami życia gwiazd 20:00 Fabulous Life of...: Oprah Winfrey - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 20:30 VH1 prezentuje "Najgorętsze dziewczyny i żony gwiazd rocka" 21:30 VH1 Soul - teledyski soul & r'n'b 22:30 VH1 Greatest Hits - oldies but goldies w wydaniu polskim i zagranicznym 23:00 Beavis & Butthead - serial animowany 23:30 Chillout - teledyski dla nocnych marków 00:30 VH1 Hits - hity dekady 04:00 Chillout - teledyski dla nocnych marków Planete 06:45 Legendarne samoloty 2: Bombardowania strategiczne - serial dokumentalny odc. 13/14 07:40 Władcy duchów: Ryba-wampir - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/13 08:10 Legendarne samoloty 2: C-17 Globemaster - serial dokumentalny odc. 10/14 09:05 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny odc. 25/31 09:35 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny odc. 26/31 10:05 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny odc. 27/31 10:35 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny odc. 28/31 11:05 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny odc. 29/31 11:35 Stulecie: Utopia - serial dokumentalny odc. 12/13 12:35 Gabriel Orozco - film dokumentalny 14:00 O Japończyku, który ratował Żydów - film dokumentalny 15:30 Paul Klee. Milczenie anioła - film dokumentalny 16:25 Moje miasto: Tunis, Ułan Bator - serial dokumentalny 16:55 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny odc. 20/31 17:25 Stulecie: Wolno¶ć - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/13 18:20 Morskie legendy: Srebrne fale, złote fale - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/13 18:50 Wojna na Pacyfiku: Saipan - film dokumentalny odc. 2/3 19:45 Wielkie emocje: Wspinaczka w Grecji - serial dokumentalny odc. 16/26 20:15 Strażnicy lasu: Paraoa - kaszalot - serial dokumentalny odc. 11/14 20:45 Aristide i nieustaj±ca rewolucja - film dokumentalny 22:10 Morskie legendy: Ludzie wielkiej skały - serial dokumentalny odc. 12/13 22:40 Nigdy nie jest za póĽno? - film dokumentalny 22:55 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny odc. 15/31 23:25 Morskie legendy: Sen o krokodylu - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/13 23:55 Saddam Husajn. Przed procesem - film dokumentalny 01:45 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny odc. 10/31 02:15 8 maja 1945. Kapitulacja - film dokumentalny Discovery Science 06:00 Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach lataj±cych - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 06:25 Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach lataj±cych - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 06:50 Najlepsze samochody: Lambourghini - serial dokumentalny 07:15 Najlepsze samochody: Hispano-Suiza - serial dokumentalny 07:40 Szaleństwo zdalnie kierowane - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 08:10 Jurassica: Drapieżni zabójcy - serial dokumentalny 08:35 Jurassica: Prawdziwy park jurajski - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Tajemnica pióra dinozaura - film dokumentalny 09:55 Słoneczne imperium: Zderzenie! - serial dokumentalny 10:45 Szaleństwo zdalnie kierowane - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 11:10 Powrót z kosmosu: Wej¶cie w atmosferę - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach lataj±cych - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 12:25 Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach lataj±cych - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 12:50 Najlepsze samochody: Lambourghini - serial dokumentalny 13:15 Najlepsze samochody: Hispano-Suiza - serial dokumentalny 13:40 Szaleństwo zdalnie kierowane - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 14:10 Jurassica: Drapieżni zabójcy - serial dokumentalny 14:35 Jurassica: Prawdziwy park jurajski - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Tajemnica pióra dinozaura - film dokumentalny 15:55 Słoneczne imperium: Zderzenie! - serial dokumentalny 16:45 Szaleństwo zdalnie kierowane - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 17:10 Powrót z kosmosu: Wej¶cie w atmosferę - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Lotnicze szaleństwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 18:25 Lotnicze szaleństwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 18:50 Spojrzenie w przyszło¶ć - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 19:40 Czas przyszły: Morze - serial dokumentalny 20:10 Kroniki stacji kosmicznej Mir - życie w kosmosie - film dokumentalny 21:00 Planeta żywiołów: Błyskawica - serial dokumentalny 21:55 Spojrzenie w przyszło¶ć - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 22:45 Jak to zbudowano?: Fundamenty - serial dokumentalny 23:10 Krytycznym okiem: Tajemnicze cuda - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Lotnicze szaleństwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 00:25 Lotnicze szaleństwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 00:50 Spojrzenie w przyszło¶ć - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 01:40 Czas przyszły: Morze - serial dokumentalny 02:10 Kroniki stacji kosmicznej Mir - życie w kosmosie - film dokumentalny 03:00 Planeta żywiołów: Błyskawica - serial dokumentalny 03:55 Spojrzenie w przyszło¶ć - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 04:45 Jak to zbudowano?: Fundamenty - serial dokumentalny 05:10 Krytycznym okiem: Tajemnicze cuda - serial dokumentalny MTV 2 08:00 MTV2's Morning Wood 09:30 Spanking New Music 09:45 100% MTV2 10:00 The Red Button Chart 11:00 NME Chart Show 12:00 The Download Chart 12:30 100% MTV2 14:00 Gonzo with Zane Lowe 16:00 100% MTV2 16:30 Spanking New Music 16:45 100% MTV2 17:00 TXT, Drugs N Rock N Roll 18:30 Your New Favourite Bands 19:00 The Rock: Top 10 20:00 Versus 20:30 Spanking New Music 20:45 100% MTV2 21:00 NME Chart Show 22:00 The 120 Taster 22:30 Spanking New Music 22:45 100% MTV2 23:00 100% MTV2 01:00 Harder, Faster, Louder 02:00 120 Minutes 04:00 MTV2: Commercial Free TVN Turbo 06:00 Monster House - zwariowane przerabianie domów 07:00 Telezakupy 09:00 Top Gear - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10:00 Policyjne ta¶my 10:30 Zakup kontrolowany - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:00 Autoblog - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:30 Jedno¶lad - magazyn dla miło¶ników i użytkowników motocykli 12:00 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:30 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 13:00 Łowcy głów - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Samochód - magazyn każdego kierowcy 14:00 Chilli Factor - program dla młodzieży 14:30 Rower mania - wszystko o dwóch kółkach 15:00 Monster Garage - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:55 Freestylers - triki z piłk± na ulicach brytyjskich miast 16:00 Policyjne ta¶my 16:30 V6 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:00 Turbo Express - magazyn informacyjny 17:02 Z importu - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:30 Zakup kontrolowany - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:00 Motorwizja - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:30 Turbo Express - magazyn informacyjny 18:32 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 19:00 Łowcy głów - serial dokumentalny 19:30 Szkoła Auto 20:00 Top Gear - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21:00 Turbo Express - magazyn informacyjny 21:02 Monster House - zwariowane przerabianie domów 22:00 Autoblog - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:30 Turbo Express - magazyn informacyjny 22:32 Rentgen - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:00 Patrol - serial dokumentalny 23:30 Zakup kontrolowany - magazyn motoryzacyjny 00:00 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 00:30 Telezakupy 01:00 Telezakupy 01:30 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 02:00 Łowcy głów - serial dokumentalny 02:30 Jedno¶lad - magazyn dla miło¶ników i użytkowników motocykli 03:00 Top Gear - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04:00 Monster House - zwariowane przerabianie domów Polsat Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Świata 1982: Polska-Belgia 09:00 2006 FIFA World Cup Focus - magazyn piłkarski (3) 09:30 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 10:30 Red Bull Air Race - program sportowy 11:00 Futbol Mundial 11:30 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 12:00 Kolarstwo: Wyścig Szlakiem Grodów Piastowskich 13:00 Piłka nożna - liga włoska: Lazio Rzym - AC Parma 15:00 Piłka nożna - liga niemiecka: HSV Hamburg - Werder Brema 17:00 Piłka nożna - liga niemiecka: Bayern Monachium - Borussia Dortmund 19:00 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata: Finlandia - Kanada 21:30 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 23:00 Mundial 2006 - magazyn piłkarski 23:30 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata: Szwecja - Rosja Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Lubuska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zig Zap z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2006 roku